


the constant wildfires

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Wet and Repressed, its a new tag and if i ever delete it im a coward, the war is happening and everyone is bi and beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: Dorothea knows that this relationship with Petra needs to be treated with the care it deserved. They'd only been together a few months after all, and with the war going on, anything could happen.Still. The wet dreams weren't helping.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	the constant wildfires

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not gonna lie, i'm notorious for not finishing fanfiction but i PROMISED myself i would for this one. i need to do it for my doropetra fans, all 10 of us. 
> 
> the original summary was: Dorothea and Petra’s blossoming relationship starts to take a somewhat humorous toll on the rest of the Black Eagles. Fortunately, Byleth is here to help.
> 
> but i know how horny the majority of this fanbase is and i needed to get u here somehow. sorry, not sorry! 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this first chapter and leave a comment as i always appreciate them and they motivate me to write faster knowing that people are looking forward to it. criticism is accepted too.

“Edelgard,” Byleth said, eyes following the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force as they piled out of the war meeting. All of them had changed so much, and in truth she felt some strange sense of pride to see them grow without her. But there was also something bothering her, particularly about a couple of her students. 

Edelgard glanced up at her from her desk. She and Hubert had taken it upon themselves to write up the plans for their excursion into Daphnel. “Yes, my teacher?”

“Is there something wrong with Dorothea and Petra?”

Hubert froze from where he had been leaning over to pencil something down, his grip on the object slipping until it hit the desk with an unceremonious clatter. He picked it up immediately, and excused himself with such uncharacteristic fervour that Byleth pointed at his retreating back with little to no shame. “And Hubert. Is there something wrong with them all?”

Edelgard sighed a sigh that one could only let out afterl months of painful second-hand embarrassment and mortification. 

The past two months had been tiring, and not just because of the war effort. Her Black Eagles had grown into adults, or at least, weren’t just children playing at war anymore. And while she had been far too busy - ‘and distraught’, she added - to even consider even playing at romance, Edelgard knew she was the anomaly out of a very large group. 

It was understandable, really. You were never going to know when you were going to die. It only made sense that people would do their best to fulfil every wanton desire they had. 

Knowing that she would need to explain this to Byleth however, gave her very little joy. 

“My teacher, while it may seem less than 5 years to you, your students have become…” Ah, and here she was, blushing. How ridiculous. “More dependent on one another since you’ve been gone.”

Byleth sent her a quizzical look. “Is that why Dorothea kept rubbing her foot up Petra’s leg during the meeting? I had no idea that was a way to express dependency.” She rubbed her chin, seemingly lost in thought. “Perhaps Hubert and Bernadetta could adapt this method, they’ve always been rather rigid with one another. Edelgard, please pass me your pencil so I can write this down.”

Edelgard coughed, not even bothering to hide the red flush on her face. “My teacher! It’s…I… Surely you were taught about sex, yes?”

Another confused look. “What does sex have to do with what Dorothea and Petra were doing? And what I want Hubert and Bernadetta to do?”

Edelgard let out a pathetic noise that she would vehemently deny ever came out of her mouth if ever asked by anyone. It seemed this meeting was going to be far longer than she had originally intended.

\---

“Hey gorgeous,” Sylvain whispered with a wink, sliding into the chair next to Dorothea with a grin. He purposely ignored the groan of Ingrid in front of them. “But I was just wondering if you were planning to join me for dinner or continue ogling our favourite princess at the other table?”

That, at least, got Ingrid to snort. Sylvain would count that as a win. 

Dorothea, on the other hand, met his statement with a glare and a shove that nearly sent him sprawling into one of the knights a few chairs down. 

“Wow, so pushy!”

“I’ll have you know that if you were devoted to a woman as half as gorgeous as my Petra,” Dorothea said, returning her gaze to the other table where the Brigid princess was sat beside Annette and Mercedes. “You would be unable to rip yourself away.”

She shot the Gautier man another glare. “In other words, go away Sylvain. I’m busy.”

He grinned, turning his full attention to Ingrid instead. “Say Ingrid, how are you even enjoying spending time with this lovestruck bird?” He watched as she ignored him to shove her cut up steak in her mouth. “Ah, right. Anyway, when you’re done, could you tell Dorothea that her and Petra being up in everyone’s business is causing Professor Byleth to have a meltdown.”

That got Dorothea’s attention. “A meltdown? What kind of meltdown? Edie said she didn’t mind…”

“Yeah I think that was before you and Petra made it so obvious that it’s become uncomfortable to remain in a room with you two.” Sylvain pointed out with a click of his tongue, “hell, even Broody Breeches isn’t so mad at me for skirt-chasing anymore. So in a way, I guess I should thank you!”

“Ugh.” 

“Ugh is right,” Ingrid agreed, sipping her tea. “I’d like to say that I sympathize but, as much as I hate to admit it, Sylvain’s right. We’re happy for you both, but…”

“Let me stop you right there, my sweet Ingrid,” Dorothea said, holding up a hand. “Are you telling me that me and Petra are the only ones being ‘indecent’ throughout the whole of Garreg Mach Monastery? I can’t - no, I won’t believe that!”

“I mean you’re not wrong, I’m sure even Ingrid’s had a few suitors to dally with,” Sylvain ignored the butter knife pointed in his direction. “But I think you’re just not very discreet and if you were really honest with yourself, you would know I’m telling the truth. Weirdly enough.”

Dorothea rocked into the back of her chair, rubbing a hand over her face. When she pulled away, she could see that Petra had finally turned her attention from the two women next to her and was actively looking over, a warm smile on her face.

Despite the rumours and Sylvain and Ingrid’s ribbing, Dorothea couldn’t help but smile back. Petra just had that effect on her, and, well, if being in love with someone to the point of delirium was a sin then she was a bigger sinner than Edie. 

A whistle to her left broke her out of her spell and she turned to see that Sylvain was giving her another one of those lopsided grins that she was certain would be the death of him one day.

“I don’t want to say ‘I told you so’, but…”

Maybe that day would be today.

\---

Dorothea pressed a kiss below Petra’s ear, delighting in the shudder that rocked the warrior’s body in response. She loved every little twitch and squirm that she could get from Petra, and how the warrior herself seemed to be driven to distraction each time that it occurred. It just felt  _ magical _ , especially when they were pressed together in Petra’s room.

Giggling, she pressed her forehead to the other woman’s. “Did you hear those silly rumours from everyone? Apparently we’re being  _ incredibly _ distracting.”

Petra flushed but the sly quirk of her lips said a different story entirely. “I have been hearing some things, but it was mostly from Mercedes. She is...very curious. I almost ended up telling her the truth.” A look of concern broke through the princess’ face and she brushed a hand over the songstress’ cheek. “I did not want her thinking badly of you.”

Dorothea sighed, nuzzling into Petra’s touch. “I didn’t even tell Sylvain or Ingrid any different, I’m content to let them stew for a little while.” She pressed a kiss to the woman’s hand. “You’re so kind, it makes me wonder if I even deserve you.”

Petra sent her a warning look, one that made her laugh. “Oh fine, I deserve you so much that to think otherwise will leave me begging for your mercy, my princess.”

Said princess blushed, “you are teasing me.”

“My favourite hobby,” Dorothea admitted with a wink, kissing Petra’s palm again before pressing her full body weight against the younger woman and cuddling up against her stomach. She skimmed her fingers under Petra’s night shirt, tracing the muscle there with a pleased hum. 

It was a pleasant night, one that was neither too warm nor too cold, but felt just right. Safe, even. But she couldn’t expect any different, she had always felt safe when Petra was around. It was the sincerity in her heart, the kindness of her words and the beauty and compassion that was apparent in her eyes.

She was the hero that every opera singer sang about and Dorothea knew that she was lucky, extremely so, to find someone like that who wanted her back. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Petra’s fingers in her hair, moving slowly over her scalp to knead at the knots of her neck before returning to the very front of her head once again. One particular press against the side of her head made Dorothea moan, lifting her face up to meet Petra’s tired, but bright eyes. 

When she tried to speak, Petra scratched along her scalp again and the only sound she could muster was another groan, weaker than the first but loud enough that the harsh, shuddering breath that was Petra’s response made Dorothea feel limbless in her bliss. 

She reached for the warrior’s other hand and pressed a searing kiss to her palm, inhaling her scent. Petra smelled like nothing romantic, just sweat and the scent of cooked meat, and yet it was perfect in every way and Dorothea couldn’t resist any longer. She leaned upwards, rubbing her nose against Petra’s and sighing heavily when the princess of Brigid moved forward to cup the back of her neck to press kisses down the length of her throat. 

“Petra,” she panted, fingers curled tightly over the thin nightshirt. All it would take is one good tug and she would be able to see Petra fully, and of course she would return the favour - quite readily even - and make sure that the warrior wouldn’t leave this room without reaching the pleasure she so obviously desired. 

It would be  _ so  _ easy.

Yet when Petra reached to press her fingers under her nightgown, Dorothea paused. It was a long enough pause that when she opened her eyes, Petra was watching her wide, concerned eyes and glowing cheeks.

“Did I do something wrong? Ah, you are having my apologies if--”

“No, no Petra, you didn’t do anything wrong at all.  _ Far  _ from it.” Dorothea assured her, pressing a small peck to the woman’s cheek. Goddess, if this was Petra doing something wrong, then she couldn’t wait to see what Petra was like if she did something right. “It’s just, well, this is a little embarrassing to admit, but this is the furthest we’ve gone…”

“Gone?”

“I mean!” Dorothea cut herself off, laughing gently as she pressed herself against the other woman’s side again. She made it a point to keep her head resting on Petra’s shoulder instead of her breast. “I mean, we’ve only kissed before and while I really,  _ really _ liked what you were doing. I think, maybe…”

“Ah, I have an understanding now.” Petra interrupted with a nod and a determined look on her face that only made Dorothea feel warmer than ever. Her love was so cute and kind. “You wish to go slow, yes? I’ve heard Sylvain speaking to Ingrid about this many times in the library.”

“Yes, that’s what I mean!” She paused, averting her eyes to the hands that rested on Petra’s stomach. “I know that might be surprising. I know I’ve been  _ very _ forward with you, but I want to do something like this right.”

“Like courting?”

“Sort of. We have skipped a few things though, what with me lying in your bed and everything.”  _ I’m not going to blush about it either, nope, no blushing, _ she thought, beating back the lustful thoughts that crowded her almost immediately after she reprimanded herself.

Petra cocked her head to the side, sitting back against her pillows. She looked like a mixture of horrified and frustrated. “Does this mean you would like me to escort you to your room now?”

Dorothea snorted. “Goddess no! I’m here now and as ravishing as you are, I’m sure I can spend some time in this room - as I have almost every other night since we’ve been together - without going crazy.”

To her surprise, Petra cocked a brow at her. “Is that so? I am not so confident.”

“Petra MacNeary, is that...cockiness I detect in your voice?”

If it was, the shy smile that the princess gave her shortly after wiped away anything that Dorothea could even consider smugness. And she was just fine with that. Petra had her heart, regardless of what expression she sported. 

Dorothea’s response was to throw herself on the other woman, wrapping her up in her arms giggling quietly when, after moments of just them being content in each other’s presence, Petra began to snore. 

She was just about to join her love in the land of nod when a thought popped into her head and she sat up. 

“Wait, Sylvain and Ingrid?” She looked down at the sleeping princess with a grin. “Oh my… Now that’s a story you need to tell me for another time.” 


End file.
